Sabanas de seda
by Gabrielleprh
Summary: Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos e imaginar que soy él - Luna se sentía atrapada nuevamente. No puedo, él jamás me obligaría a quedarme - Sintió como le sujetaba lentamente el cuello. Luna, él ya no te ama, ya no te recuerda - Sus dedos iban sujetando poco a poco su cuello blanquecino - pero... Si tanto le amas, prefiero verte muerta a que lo sigas haciendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabanas de Seda****.**

Siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué a mí de todas ellas?, ¿era necesario para él? Nunca lo sabré. Solo conoceré el horroroso poder que es seducir a una serpiente que siempre te cubre con su veneno y que para desgracia de pocos el vípero animal termina enamorándose de ti.

Disclamer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios pertenecen a JK Rowling (todo lo demás es de mi propia invención)

**Capitulo 1.- Destellos.**

**1**

Abril, era el mes que ocupaba aquella noche en el Londres muggle, mientras el otoño comenzaba a extender sus brazos por las calles, abrazando la calidez de cada peatón que transitaba de manera tranquila por las calles oscuras de la inmensa ciudad. Esa noche para delirios de varios, una pelirroja caminaba con las compras para la cena.

La situación del mundo mágico había decaído demasiado después de los sucesos ocurridos tres años atrás, el niño que vivió era un prófugo de la justicia mágica. La batalla que alguna vez se había llevado a cabo en Hogwarts ahora era un mal recuerdo para muchas personas. El colegio se había convertido en un verdadero campo de refugiados, los mestizos huérfanos se mantenían ocultos de la ley y cada hijo de muggles era cazado como un animal.

Ginny se había convertido a la fuerza y por medios de prácticas clandestinas en una maga experimentada, al ser la más pequeña del clan Weasely había sido excluida de casi todas las misiones y entrenamientos que ahora enfrentaban los integrantes de la orden, así que por medio de varios amigos y gracias al ingenio que poseía logro aventajarse en muchos aspectos y consiguió que la orden le permitiera ser partícipe de algunas misiones.

Para el nuevo régimen que ahora se implementaba sobre la sociedad mágica ser una bruja pura sangre era un privilegio y la pelirroja era un pez muy pequeño en un océano lleno de tiburones que se alimentaban de presas como ella. Se había decretado una nueva ley en donde se obligaba a toda joven pura sangre a comprometerse y concebir hijos con magos de su clase. Y aunque ella fuese una joven del bando enemigo para la nueva sociedad implementada por los seguidores de Voldemort su sangre era valiosa, por lo que se ordenaba que se presentara en sociedad sin poner resistencia.

Por ello Ginny y su familia vivían de manera clandestina en el mundo muggle para mantenerla segura a ella y a sus hermanos que por desgracia también estaban obligados a cumplir la dichosa ley. Habían decidido vivir en la casa de Sirius para poder estar con Harry e intentar seguir siendo la familia que siempre fueron.

Eran tiempos oscuros que solo se ennegrecían más cuando El Profeta publicaba todas las listas de traidores, mestizos asesinados, los nuevos encarcelados, los fugitivos y sobre todo los magos que había cedido y que ahora se reintegraban al orden "correcto".

Ginny estaba agotada así que había decidido hacer la cena temprano para cuando llegaran todos. Ella y Luna habían tenido que quedarse por orden de Harry, y como último recurso para salir la pelirroja opto por comprar algunas cosas para la cena, pero el silencio de esa noche era extraño y el frio era calador, algo inusual en una noche de abril, mientras las hojas comenzaron a mecerse ella se sintió observada. El peligro comenzó a esparcirse por todo su sistema y no pudo prever lo que ocurrió enseguida.

Linda noche ¿no crees? – Esa voz le era familiar pero no logro identificarla, el miedo le indicaba correr así que decidió caminar más rápido sin voltear, sabía que al llegar a la esquina de la calle se encontraría a salvo ya que estaba custodiada por integrantes de la orden, pero una mano la sujeto – No creí que fueras tan mal educada. – El chico la obligo a voltearse y ella al fin pudo ver su rostro.

Zabinni – Ginny lo reconoció, el era amigó de Malfoy en Hogwarts y un mortifago en potencia, brevemente recordó como el chico intento en varias ocasiones salir con ella pero nunca lo consiguió. No mientras Harry Potter siguiera andando sobre la faz de la tierra.

El mismo que viste y calza – El moreno sonrió, había pasado tiempo pero la pelirroja seguía encloqueciéndolo como antes. – ¿Te asuste?, perdóname esa jamás fue mi intención. – el sarcasmo podía sentirse en el ambiente cuando él hablaba.

Claro que no, jamás me sorprendería de ver a escorias como tú – Siempre imprudente y valiente a pesar de que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, ella conocía las posibles consecuencias pero tenía que defenderse del peligro inminente, fuese como fuese. – Cuéntame ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar aquí y alejarte del nido de serpientes al que perteneces? ¿Acaso no te da asco tocar a una traidora de sangre?

¿Crees que me voy a molestar? No pelirroja, tú no puedes hacerme enojar pero te aseguro que puedes despertar otro tipo de intereses en mí.- La miró con lujuria y deseo contenido, en esos momentos el moreno tenía la cara de la perversión pintada en su rosto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ginny supo que debía callarse. – Eso no funciona conmigo, así que vente haciendo a la idea de que no volverás a lo que llamas casa, princesa. – El horror se marco en el rosto de Ginny.

Hasta ese entonces logro percatarse de que no estaban solos, justo al otro lado de la calle donde los arbustos cubrían la luz de la luna unas sombras salieron. La sangre empezó a correr más rápido por todo su sistema al reconocerlas y el temor de lo imposible resurgió como un huracán dentro de ella.

Vamos Zabinni no tenemos toda la noche, ya tendrás tiempo de jugar ¿Nott vas a ayudar o solo te vas a quedar ahí? – Draco Malfoy miraba con hastío la escena que pintaban el moreno y la pelirroja. Mientras que en las sombras un chico de una mirada fría y azul apreció con su porte varonil y elegante.

No temas princesa, ellos solo vienen a terminar con la misión pero no te dañaran. – Los tres mortífagos formaron una especie de sonrisa que los volvía irresistibles, eran como los vampiros, la belleza que detonaban era peligrosa y mortífera para sus presas.

¿Por qué he de temer? –Orgullosa y valiente, los desafío con la mirada mientras pensaba en una alternativa para salvarse, su mente era rápida cuando estaba metida en serios aprietos y su nueva meta ahora consistía en alcanzar su varita – Soy una chica tan afortunada, el encontrarme con los más mortíferos y codiciados galanes del mundo mágico en una noche fría de primavera –fingió un acento muy dramático para distraerlos y así ganar tiempo.

¿Mortíferos? –dijeron Nott y Malfoy al acercarse, Zabinni aun seguía sujetándola con fuerza.

¿Codiciados? –Susurro Zabinni a su oído– ¿Así que muchas chicas nos desean aunque seamos muy peligrosos? – Eso provoco en Ginny un escalofrió y las compras que aun sujetaba cayeron al suelo haciendo un pequeño estruendo que no inmuto a ninguno de los presentes.

No se confundan – Los chicos la miraron extrañados – No todas deseamos a sanguijuelas como ustedes –La esperanza volvió a ella al sentir que había alcanzado su varita sin que se dieran cuenta solo tenía que seguir sosteniendo un poco más la conversación para lograr su cometido.

Ahora somos sanguijuelas, yo que tu mantenía la boca cerrada porque tal vez esas palabras sean tu condena y no creo que quieras ser parte de la lista de fallecidos – Malfoy poco a poco deposito su mirada de odio y logro hacerla sentir inferior. – Porque jamás seremos iguales, sigues siendo una traidora a la sangre Weasley.

Draco no la asustes, además no dejas que Blaise se divierta – Nott levanto su varita y apunto a Ginny – al fin al cabo él fue quien la pidió.

No soy un juguete y mucho menos de ustedes – Ginny trato de hacer el conjuro.

Nott deja de apuntarla. Eso lo debo de hacer yo – De repente el moreno tenía su varita sobre el pecho de la chica pero fue en ese instante cuando el trió de mortifagos vio un destello de luces azules en la espalda de la chica.

**2**

La alarma sonó por todo el cuartel Harry acaba de llegar y corrió de vuelta a la puerta para ayudar mientras que Ron dejaba a Hermione con Luna. En estos tiempos la castaña corría más peligro que nunca.

George ¿De quién se trata? – pregunto Harry al salir de la sala. El pelirrojo se veía un poco angustiado.

Es Ginny – Sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando no la encontró dentro de la casa al llegar de la misión. Sentía miedo por ella pero no podía evitar enojarse por desobedecerle.

¡Vamos mi hermana nos necesita! – Grito Ron al entrar a la habitación y ponerse al corriente, Harry salió de su trance y se dirigió a la salida lo más pronto posible, en espera de que no fuera más que una falsa alarma.

**3**

Todo fue muy rápido, el trio se preparo para atacar, Malfoy y Nott protegían a Zabinni mientras tomaba del cuello a Ginny apuntándola con su varita. Harry, Ron y varios de la orden llegaron en segundos, pero no avanzaron al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaba la pelirroja.

Suéltala maldito – Ron gritó, ahora era más valiente que antes. Toda su vida se había dedicado a permanecer callado y no hacer nada para salvar a sus seres queridos pero después de un incidente, él había decidido cambiar.

**4**

_Hermione cumplía años y todos se habían reunido para celebrar su aniversario número 20, pero jamás imaginaron no llegaría a casa como lo acordado. Ron, se sintió decepcionado después de haberla esperado toda la noche, así que se enojó con ella y decidió irse a la cama. _

_La causa que hizo a Hermione se demorarse tenía nombre y apellido pero eso nadie lo sabría. Cuando llegó a casa estaba herida y solo alcanzo a decir que había sido atacada por mortífagos. Nuestro pelirrojo estaba tan molesto con ella, que no bajo cuando Ginny fue por él y decirle contarle la situación. _

_La castaña se desvaneció y duro tres días en cama, eso hizo que Ron cambiara la perspectiva que tenía y aunque ella jamás revelo el motivo de su demora el pelirrojo comenzó a sobre protegerla de una manera casi enfermiza. Lo único que lograron saber fue que e la habían embaucado a las afuera del calderón chorreante cuando iba a casa._

**5**

En realidad Weasley me gustaría mostrarle a tu hermana algunos lugares muy interesantes, ¿qué opinas pelirroja? – el moreno solo mostraba su blnca dentadura.

¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – grito el ojiverde al no poder protegerla.

Es tarde Potter, creo que ella prefiere nuestra compañía – Nott se reía sínicamente.

¡No! – Ron intentaba encontrar una manera de atacarlos sin dañarla, pero era tan riesgoso el solo lanzar un hechizo al azar.

Zabinni acariciaba muy libidinosamente la piel de la pelirroja aunque solo la sonrisa sínica y despiadada que broto de los labios de Nott fue más de lo que Ginny pudo soportar.

Harry… – fue lo ultimo que ella alcanzo a decir antes de que el moreno le sellara los labios con un hechizo. Después de eso el trio desapareció, con la pelirroja.

Hubo silencio después de eso. Ron se encontraba en una especie de shock al ver las lágrimas recorrer el rostro de su hermana y después verla desaparecer. Harry por otro lado no podía pensar en otra cosa que esa mirada miel tan hipnotizante suplicando por ayuda, la quería y el saber que estaba en peligro lo sacaba de juego.

Chicos tenemos que volver – Lupin camino hacia Harry – ¿te encuentras bien?

¿Cómo te sentirías al ver que se llevan a Tonks de tu lado y tú ni siquiera pudiste mover un solo dedo? – Harry tenia ira, se sentía impotente por no haber impedido que la raptaran –le falle Remus… le falle– su grito a medias aun seguía presente en su mente.

Harry no le has fallado – Ron había escuchado a su amigo, sabia que él y su hermana tenían una especie de relación secreta – ella es fuerte, resistirá hasta que la encontremos.

No Ron, le falle – Harry tomo su varita – ¿acaso no viste su mirada de suplica?, ¿No te diste cuenta que estaba llorando?, ¿No la escuchaste?, Ella vio el peligro cuando miro a Nott. Será fuerte pero está en la boca del lobo.

Claro que me di cuenta pero irlos a buscar sin un plan no va funcionar además todos merecen saber lo que ha ocurrido –habían notado esa aura oscura que invadió el lugar cuando Nott se atrevió a sonreír.

**6**

Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar preciosa – fueron las ultimas palabras que Ginny escucho cuando se aparecieron enfrente de la mansión Malfoy menor.

Después solo vio oscuridad y las horribles voces se dejaron de escuchar.

¡Hey!– El moreno se quejo – se supone que yo me hago cargo de ella, no tenías que meter tu varita en esto Nott, apenas iba a iniciar mi discurso – el castaño bufó exasperado mientras guardaba su varita.

Te puedes callar es obvio que tus palabras serían en vano, ella está más que consiente que este será su infierno personal – el chico comenzó su andar a la mansión con Malfoy delante de ellos

Pero eso le quita la diversión – el chico cargo a la pelirroja – cuando tengas a tu presa podrás hacerle lo que quieras pero no te metas en esto.

Shh… - Malfoy sintió la brisa fría que cubría el ambiente – ya han llegado –fue como si el señor tenebroso estuviera esperándolos ya que su marca comenzó arder –creo Zabinni que tendrás que encargársela a un elfo porque tu juguetito nuevo no puede acompañarte

Después solo después se daría cuenta de lo inevitable.

Al llegar a la madriguera la señora Weasley se asomó desde la cocina, Luna y Hermione salieron de la sala mientras Neville bajaba las escaleras.

¿Que ocurrió? – Hermione inspeccionaba a Harry y Ron para ver si no tenían heridas mientras Luna checaba a los demás y la señora Weasley buscaba a alguien entre los aurores, el silencio comenzó a apoderarse del lugar.

Se la llevaron ¿verdad? Su varita fue la que dio la alerta por eso prefirieron callar– Luna había hablado con esa sinceridad tan cruda que la caracterizaba, solo ella podía hablar con dulzura al decir una verdad tan fría.

Nadie dijo nada, todos tenían un nudo en la garganta porque una de las mejores brujas de la orden estaba en manos de ellos. El silencio y la cabeza de Harry asintiendo afirmaron la pregunta.

La señora Weasley se sujetaba de la pared mientras que George iba a su rescate, Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras que un camino de lágrimas descendía por sus mejillas y Luna simplemente seguía observando a los recién llegados, mientras Neville iba en busca de su mano para brindarle apoyo.

Tenemos que encontrarla, esos malditos le pueden hacer algo – dijo Hermione mientras Ron corría a abrazarla. En ese mismo instante Fred llego con el señor Weasley, ambos se reían pero al ver la cara de todos, el silencio incomodo volvió.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? – el chico se animó a preguntar.

Se llevaron a Ginny – Harry trago espeso al momento de decirlo.

Arthur, mi pequeña… se la llevaron, está sola con esos desgraciados – la señora Weasley estaba al borde del colapso.

Shh… ella es fuerte ya lo verás, pronto volverás a escuchar su risa por toda la casa te lo prometo. – El señor Weasley trato de calmar a su esposa y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Después de un rato el señor Weasley y los gemelos se llevaron a la señora Weasley para que descansara.

Los chicos se habían quedado junto a Harry para darle apoyo pero el tiempo pasaba y solo el silencio incomodo se hacía más fuerte.

Ron abrazaba a su novia, la cual solo podía llorar en silencio, Neville acariciaba el cabello de Luna mientras que esta se quedaba mirando la nada y Harry solo podía pensar en esos ojos miel que le suplicaban rescate.

¿Quiénes fueron los que raptaron a Ginny? – Hermione parecía haber recobrado su postura aunque miles de lágrimas seguían presentes en su cara.

Fueron Malfoy, Zabinni y Nott. – Ron fue quien hablo.

Malfoy, si tan solo supieras – pensó Hermione, aún seguía siendo peligroso para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Soy nueva en esta página pero al fin me he decidido a publicar una historia que ya había escrito pero que estoy reescribiendo. Espero y les guste.

Disclamer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios pertenecen a JK Rowling (todo lo demás es de mi propia invención)

**Capitulo 2.- Guarida.**

**1**

Su cuerpo desnudo estaba lleno de hematomas y con cortes superficiales, excepto por un corte que estaba en su muslo izquierdo, la herida no estaba de todo cerrada por la falta de curación, ella no podía cerrar por si sola la herida. El corte era profundo y le dolía demasiado pero la fobia a ser tocada de una manera lasciva le hacía preferir el dolor que la atención médica.

Dos horas atrás… una batalla campal había ocurrido en las afueras de Francia. Ella había acudido por mandato de su Señor, pero jamás imagino lo que sus ojos vieron. Los suyos perdían y era muy clara la desventaja, podía ver como llegaban aurores para auxiliar a los suyos. Intento luchar e impedir que los suyos huyeran como ratas asustadas pero no lo consiguió, la atacaron un grupo de aurores. Salió viva por su ingenio y su habilidad con la varita.

Ahora que hacía memoria, había estado a punto de asesinar a ese traidor a la sangre Weasley pero los ataques en su contra empezaron a ser demasiados y tuvo que defenderse para salir de ahí. Su marca comenzó a arder, así que tuvo que vestirse para acudir al llamado, la reunión era especial. Solo la elite de consentidos se encontraban presentes en la sala.

Buenas noches hoy los he llamado porque me han comunicado los acontecimientos del día de hoy… – esa voz siseante desde la penumbra de la habitación – debo decir que me encuentro un poco decepcionado de Parkinson…

Mi señor – Un mortífagos había entrado estrepitosamente a interrumpir la sesión – Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero los rebeldes han encontrado una de las bodegas y pronto no quedará nada.

Bahh… Son unos inútiles Bellatrix ven conmigo. Lucius diles cuál será su siguiente misión – después desaprecio junto con su fiel vasalla.

Quiere que todo se lleve a cabo lo más rápido posible, ya no quiere seguir esperando para asesinar a Potter, así que les sugiero que aceleren sus planes – Lucius se quitó la máscara y miro a los presentes en la habitación – Más les vale no arruinarlo.

No padre, seremos lo más rápidos que se pueda - el rubio miro a Nott.

Pronto ella estará en esta mansión señor – Nott se giró para salir de la habitación – nadie tiene de que preocuparse mañana Lovegood llegará a la mansión.

Por tu bien Pansy, sugiero que mires a un médico porque si vuelves a fallar como esta noche, dudo mucho que los rebeldes vuelvan a atacar y salvarte el pellejo de la ira de mí lord – Lucius se dispuso a seguir a Nott.

**2**

Y bien ¿Puedes explicarme el hecho de que fallarás? – Draco intercepto a Pansy cuando ella entro en la sala, ahora tendría que soportar el interrogatorio.

Nada de tu incumbencia, ¿así que lograron atrapar a la comadreja menor?– la chica sonrió y siguió caminando

¿Cómo lo sabes? Era una misión secreta – Zabinni la cuestionó

Error, los que también sabían de su misión éramos todos los presentes en la sala – la chica les sonrió con cinismo.

Así que mi tía lo sabe, espera… ¿Por qué lo tenías que saber tú? – Draco la miro con duda.

Mmm… me mandaron a comandar a las inútiles ratas que servirían de anzuelo mientras se robaban a la comadreja menor pero nada salió como lo pensábamos, hay un traidor en las filas – la chica se acercó a la barra y se sirvió un trago.

¿Desde cuándo tomas? - Nott le dijo desde la entrada.

Desde que me siento como una inútil por no lograr asesinar al estúpido de Weasley – la chica se tomó el vaso de un trago.

¿Weasley estaba ahí? Dime a quién más viste – Nott se acercó a la barra – ¿Estaban todos los amiguitos de Potter?

¿Crees que no? Nott estaban todos y gran parte de sus seguidores, el lugar quedo hecho añicos. Tuve suerte de salir viva – Se volvió a servir otro vaso y se lo volvió a tomar en un solo trago.

Así que por eso estaba tan tranquilo cuando nos apreciamos por el área donde se encuentra la supuesta guarida – el moreno se acercó también en la barra – nena deja algo, los chicos también quieren divertirse.

Pues diviértete con la comadreja, esta botella es mía – Pansy brinco de la barra y su pierna no pudo sostenerla así que tuvo que soltar la botella, la cual se estrelló en el piso, para no caer al suelo. Afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta excepto Nott – estúpida botella.

¿Y qué me dices de la pierna?¨- la morena lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras el chico hacia levitar la capa cerca de la pierna derecha – Eso no se ve muy bien.

Sí, no siempre puedo hacer que la carne muerta no luzca tan muerta – la morena se sentó y se bajó la capa - seguirás preguntando.

No, ya vi lo que había debajo, la ausencia del sexo debe de ser muy mortificante o ¿me equivoco Draco?- el castillo estaba extasiado al ver la expresión del rubio.

¿Quién fue? – Draco le pregunto con rudeza.

Nadie que deba preocuparte además es solo un raspón en unos días desaparecerá – la chica se acomodó en un sillón.

¿Por eso dejaste de acudir a mi habitación? Pansy, el que no seas mi prometida no significa que no me preocupe por ti – el rubio solo quería ayudar – deja al menos que te lleve con un medimago.

Te dije que no, es solo un raspón y si no me meto a tu cama es porque tengo otro amante – la moreno se levantó rápidamente antes de que se le notará el dolor en el rostro.

Tranquila – el castaño se rio cuando observo la expresión de la joven mientras desaprecia por la entrada.

Odio que se ponga temperamental, en fin, iré jugar con mi nuevo juguetito – el moreno salió de la habitación.

Nott y Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro y se rieron, Zabinni jamás dejaría de ser el mujeriego y caprichoso de toda la vida. Siempre que una chica se le cruzaba en el camino y no la proclamaba como suya, jamás dejaría de asecharla aunque le costara muy caro.

**3**

La habitación tenía un tapizado oscuro, las ventanas y camas estaban cubiertas por una tela de terciopelo en color azul muy oscuro y la madera que adornaba los muebles era oscura, justo en el centro de la cama se encontraba la chica de sus peores pesadillas.

El moreno, la observo por un momento mientras dormía. Ginny se veía tan adorable e inocente. Morfeo era muy bueno cuando de dormir se trataba, el moreno acarició el cabello de la pelirroja y esta se estremeció.

Serás mía – el moreno sintió que al fin cumpliría su sueño, el sueño que Potter le había robado.

El chico comenzó a oler su cabello y después decidió besar su cuello e hizo que la chica abriera los ojos pero poco le importo, él siguió absorbiendo el sabor de su cuerpo.

Suéltame maldito – trataba de soltar sus manos pero era inútil – quítame estas sogas.

Si sigues de mal educada, jamás te voy a soltar – la miro a los ojos y se sintió de nuevo hechizado por esos ojos miel - ¿te portarás bien conmigo?

Eso jamás – le mordió la mano cuando este le toco la cara – primero muerta – el chico se sobo la mano.

Mmm… entonces tenemos un problema – Zabinni se acerco a su oreja cuando la inmovilizo – verás hermosa, si no eres mía jamás podré asesinarte, así que deberías cooperar un poco.

**4**

Draco Malfoy cambiaba por el pasillo del segundo piso rumbo a su habitación, su porte siempre tan propio de un Malfoy le hacía parecer un semidiós, ahora se disponía a descansar en su habitación.

Al llegar percibió algo diferente pero la penumbra de la habitación no le permitía saber que era. Encendió las luces y se dio cuenta que había un sobre en el escritorio, así que dispuso a ponerse cómodo antes de leer el sobre. Cuando lo tomó se relajó al saber el remitente

_Draco:_

_Tu respuesta es equivocada, y lo sabes, claro que hay amor en ti. Pero si me equivoco por favor explícame ¿cómo te decidiste a casarte conmigo? ¿Acaso Alina te convenció de lo inevitable? Por favor Draco, sé que no me amas pero ella influyo en tú respuesta para dejar de ser un soltero empedernido._

_Tú odiosa y futura esposa._

_A. __G._

Ella siempre tan optimista en relación a ese tema ¿cuándo entendería que Draco Malfoy jamás se enamoraría de nuevo?, solo una vez su corazón estuvo hechizado por una bruja que nunca sería suya.

¿Cuándo lo entenderás? – Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y guardo la carta – jamás volveré a ver a otra como la miro a ella.

Deberías cerrar la puerta si no quieres que te escuchen hablar solo – Nott estaba parado en el marco de la entrada – dime Malfoy ¿desde cuándo eres tan marica?

Que te importa Nott – el rubio cerro el cajón y miro al ojiazul – jamás vuelvas a interrumpirme.

Esta bien tampoco es para tanto – el chico sonrió y avanzo – además a mi que me importa, solo venía a recordarte el plan de mañana y evitar mal entendidos - se sentó en la cama del rubio.

Lo tengo claro Nott, esta vez no divagaremos tanto, deja la paranoia para después – el rubio lo medito un momento.

No es ninguna paranoia, pero recuerda que mi caprichito es una pieza que mi señor quiere con demasiada urgencia, inclusive más que la mismísima Weasley - Nott miro a la ventana

Esa chica es complicada – Draco miro el cajón.

Ella será mía cuésteme lo que me cueste – el chico se levantó de la cama y le entregó una fotografía – Cayó al suelo cuando llegamos aquí.

Alina – El rubio solo miraba a la chica que sonreía a los Weasley y a quien Ginny abrazaba.

**5**

El castaño salió en busca de alimento tenia dos días sin comer y eso lo sacaba un poco de quicio, bajo al comedor y pidió su cena, se quedo mirando los asientos del comedor. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba pronto y también entendía a la perfección el plan de su señor.

Nott jamás desarrollo sentimiento alguno por alguien que no fuera sus amigos excepto por una pequeña rubia que nunca estuvo acompañada en el colegio.

Si, Theo no tenía sentimiento alguno por alguien mas y eso se lo debía a su padre por aborrecerlo mucho antes de nacer, el chico tenía serios problemas de carácter sobre todo cuando estaban de por medio los sentimientos, eso complicaba la situación y su vida.

**6**

Ginny sentía sus asquerosos labios en su cuerpo y quería vomitar. Se encontraba viviendo su propio infierno personal pero lo soportaría por Harry, porque él vendría por ella y porque sabía lo importante que era para el castaño.

¿Qué tienes? Estás muy callada, mmm… ¿tal vez ya estás dispuesta a cooperar? – el moreno la miro a los ojos.

Eso jamás, solo pensaba. – Ginny se alejó un poco de Blaise.

Así que ya estas visualizando la situación, me agrada linda. Verás que si cooperas será tu mejor noche – Blaise estaba tan entusiasmado con tenerla ahí para sí mismo que no pensaba en nada más.

No. Te equivocas de nuevo, yo pensaba en Harry –sintió como el chico se enfurecía por la mención del castaño.

Siempre Potter ¿no es así? Lamento decepcionarte pequeña pero él no podrá sacarte de aquí porque este lugar no existe en los mapas – Zabinni se rio y su mirada se oscureció

Harry siempre me encuentra, jamás me dejará de buscar porque me ama y yo a él – la chica sonrió al ver su rostro molesto. Tenía celos, cierto, había sentido un inmenso placer al enterarse que se la quitaría a Potter pero este se encontraba aún presente en sus planes y le molestaba demasiado.

No me importa, no está aquí para protegerte ¿o sí? – La tomo por las muñecas, estaba poseído por los celos, trato de ser caballeroso pero ella solo lo rechazaba y no podía controlar su ira.

Nadie dijo que yo no supiera defenderme y si quieres que coopere en algún momento me tendrás que soltar, – Ginny sintió presión en sus muñecas – la fuerza que ejerces en mí no me hará doblegarme.

Tal vez mí fuerza no pero mí trato sí – Zabinni la levanto de la cama con brusquedad y la saco de la habitación.

La arrastro por todo el pasillo y después por las escaleras, a Ginny le fue imposible impedirlo porque no tenía la misma fuerza. Mientras tanto Nott iba saliendo del comedor.

Pero ¿qué haces? Se supone que deberías estar disfrutando de tu noche soñada, no estar arrastrando al sueño por la escaleras – El castaño detuvo a Zabinni.

Y lo será pero no con ella, me aseguraré de tener una noche de ensueño mientras ella medita las cosas en los calabozos – el chico movió a su compañero para seguir arrastrando a la pelirroja pero él no se movió.

Pobre, lástima que Malfoy se lo advirtió y ella no escuchó – el chico se quitó y se rio.

Óyelo bien porque no pienso repetírtelo. ¡Jamás por más que me tortures seré tuya, primero muerta!– la chica trataba de soltarse.

Entonces jamás volverás a ver a tú querido Potter, mientras no seas mía este lugar será tú nuevo hogar – Zabinni la agarró de la cintura. La haría doblegarse, ella le suplicaría, solo él podría salvarla de su propio infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Los personajes y algunos escenarios pertenecen a JK Rowling (todo lo demás es de mi propia invención)

**Capitulo 3.- Tu mirada.**

**1**

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de manera tranquila, el fuego aún seguía preservando su existencia. Una rubia hojeaba tranquilamente un libro de pasta vieja. Su vida de sueños permanecían en su mente, esta guerra estaba acabando con la inocencia de cada mago y por eso ella prefería sus momentos de soledad para ser lo que en verdad era, nada le prometía saber de nuevo lo que había sucedido con su padre y regresar a casa ya no era una opción.

Luna, a pesar de ser traidora de sangre y un tanto exótica también era de sangre pura, así que estaba obligada a cumplir con la nueva ley. Además de ser una huérfana, traidora de sangre y amiga de Potter, su cabeza tenía precio. En todos los periódicos mágicos se manejaba como desaparecida y quien la encontrase, sería recompensado por el anónimo que estaba empeñado en encontrarla.

Por ello, jamás iba a las redadas. Toda la orden sabía que su buscador era uno de los malos pero nadie conocía su identidad, excepto ella.

Luna, ¿no vas a dormir? Necesitas descansar mañana iremos al callejón. – Neville se paró en la entrada.

Nev, ya voy. Solo estaba recordando a papá – La rubia miraba el álbum de fotografías con nostalgia.

El chico se acercó al sillón, y le acarició los hombros. La rubia estaba sentada muy cerca del inexistente fuego. Siempre que la miraba se daba cuenta de cuanto le amaba. La amo desde Hogwarts, justo después de su misión en el ministerio y la profecía de Harry, y lo seguiría haciendo aún después de muerto.

El verla sufrir por la ausencia de su padre y su caza masiva era demasiado, tan inocente y tan hermosa, no debería de pasar por ese tormento pero no sabía cómo ayudarla, la única cosa de lo que estaba seguro era que jamás en su vida se alejaría de ella.

Nev, creo que hace unos minutos vi un par de hadas revoloteando por tu cabeza, ¿estabas soñando despierto? - a sus ojos todo parecía tener coherencia pero para los demás solo eran uno de los escasos momentos en que Luna volvía a ser ella, una soñadora perdida en un libro.

Luna eso es una tontería – Neville le quito el libro de la mano – El sueño te hace ver hadas sobre mi cabeza.

Quizás tenga razón, desde que recibí la carta no dejo de imaginar cosas y recordar el pasado – La rubia arrugo un troza de papel que mantenía oculto del chico.

¿Aún no la quemas? – el chico le quito el papel para lanzarlo al fuego que se avivo por unos instantes diminutos.

No sé porque me busca, me lastimo la última vez que le vi – la rubia se acercó al chico.

Ojalá me dijeras quién es. Así podría ayudarte a alejarlo de ti – a pesar de sus secretos ella era su dulce princesa, la reina que enamoró a su corazón con una sola y dulce mirada – te amo bella.

Ella solo sonrió y acarició el brazo que sujetaba su cintura – Yo también Nev.

**2**

Esa mañana fue terrible para Harry, porque al despertar el lado derecho de su cama se encontraba vacío, pocos sabían de su relación con Ginny. Sus padres la sobre protegían por ser la pequeña y el mantener una relación con él sería un suicidio, por eso, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para dormir con Harry y volver a su habitación sin ser atrapada. Y ahora ella no estaba, y eso le dejaba un gran vacío. Tendría que encontrar la manera de recuperarla, pronto la volvería a tener a su lado.

**3**

Hermione se levantó y sonrió al ver tan pegado a su cintura a Ron, la ausencia de su hermana le hacía temer por todo. Trato de soltar su abrazo pero fue inútil, el pelirrojo la pego más hacía él.

Ron, ya es de mañana – la chica beso su frente – tenemos que levantarnos.

Cinco minutos más, por favor. – el chico abrió sus ojos.

Sabes que no es posible porque todos nos están esperando – la chica se pudo soltar – se nos hará tarde – se sujeto su melena en una cola y se levanto de la cama.

Bueno pero mañana prométeme que te quedaras conmigo cinco minutos más en la cama – el pelirrojo la miro con inocencia.

Lo prometo Ron – dicho esto la castaña le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de tomar sus cosas y entrar al baño.

Pero estaban equivocados, porque esos cinco minutos jamás llegarían. Ya que había tres personajes que revivirían la peor de sus pesadillas.

El primero fuerte, audaz, valiente y un gran amante.

El segundo frio, calculador, egoísta, peligroso y orgulloso.

Y la tercera dulce, carismática, inocente y muy inteligente.

**4**

Luna entró a la sala para recoger el libro de fotografías y justo cuando salía de la sala miro hacia la chimenea, el papel persistía a pesar de esta casi por completo en ruinas.

¿Por qué? – Nadie le mandaba cartas después de la muerte de su padre, pero él sabía que seguía con Potter y su sequito. Sabía que esa carta llegaría a sus manos.

_Lovegood:_

_Recuerda tu promesa. Lo juraste antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda. Regresa a mí…_

La carta no tenía firma, pero ella conocía el remitente. Solo a una persona además de Neville le había hecho promesas, pero no estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Le había lastimado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Por él casi pierde al amor de su vida.

Las sorpresas muchas veces separan a las personas pero jamás separan a los corazones y les es imposible alejar a las almas de su otro yo. Aunque a veces no sean correspondidos.

**5**

Todo parecía marchar según lo planeado por Harry, Ron y Hermione vigilarían el callejón para poder hacer las compras de turno. Ser fugitivos era desgastante, en cualquier lugar se tenía que vigilar y mantener un constante guardia para conseguir víveres y provisiones.

Neville no quiso dejar ir sola a Luna ya que era la encargada de cubrir las provisiones medicinales, al tener conocimientos curativos la orden le había asignado la posición de médico de cabecera, ella era quien más conocía de encantamientos y curaciones a lo muggle.

Te dije que no era necesario – la rubia le sonrió con esa sonrisa de colegiala que por más años que pasaran jamás se le borraría – tengo que ir al baño volveré pronto – Neville sonrió al ver a su novia partir y suspiró, siempre la amaría.

Nev tenemos que irnos, algo no anda bien. Lo presiento, necesito llegar con Harry – la chica tomo sus cosas y el brazo de su amado.

¿Para qué? – el chico estaba demasiado desorientado.

Algo no está bien, presiento que sucederá algo malo. - Luna se detuvo, ya que alcanzo a ver una sombra que le pareció familiar.

¿Que? –Neville la tomo de una mano – ¿De qué hablas? Luna no digas tonterías esto es serio.

Lo se Nev – la chica siguió caminando pero él no la siguió.

No Luna, es imposible. – Nev se quedo parado y ella se sintió desprotegida– hemos sido muy precavidos, si en verdad estuviera por ocurrir algo nuestra señal de alarma ya estaría activa, por Merlín Luna no son tan estúpidos – no lo dijo enojado pero si con un tono de ironía y estrés.

¿No me acompañarás? – Luna se sintió abandonada – Nev, no es una de mis ideas es la verdad.

La rubia comenzó a correr, él quiso ir tras ella pero un estallido se escuchó dentro del establecimiento dejándolo inconsciente y la alarma de emergencia comenzó a sonar. La gente corría y el caos reinaba

Hay problemas – Harry miro a todos lados – Busquen a Nev y Lu.

Será mejor que vallamos juntos – dijo un Ron muy alterado al tener que dejar sola a Hermione.

Harry entendió el mensaje oculto en las palabras de su amigo, al ver a su amigo así que decidió mejor ir en grupo. Mientras tanto Luna corría por el callejón en busca de sus amigos, saber que su prometido no le creía la había hecho bajar la guardía y eso loa volvía una presa fácil. . Una segunda explosión se escuchó por donde Luna corría, lo que ocasionó que se cayera y perdiera el control.

La miraba tirada y sonreía, después de tanto tiempo sin verla le satisfacía saber que estaba indefensa y bajo su poder. Luna tenía lastimado su brazo y en una mejilla se había hecho una herida leve por donde la sangre le comenzaba a salir, estaba en problemas y lo sabia, trato de levantarse pero fue inútil el dolor del brazo era demasiado.

¿Te ayudo? – La rubia miró hacia el frente y lo que vio fue una capa negra – ¿estás perdida?

Estaré mejor sin tu ayuda así que aléjate de mí – – Luna levanto su mirada.

El chico la levantó a la fuerza – A mí me parece que me necesitas demasiado, ¿no lo crees Lovegood? – su voz era demasiado agresiva y dura.

Será mejor que me sueltes – la chica lo miró y el sintió una explosión de sentimientos encontrados, ella era algo demasiado real – eres un maldito mortifago, no necesito tu ayuda antes prefiero morir.

Pues hoy no es tu día de suerte porque no vas a morir – El chico le susurro al oído y pudo sentir el aroma a vainilla que ella desprendía.

¿Todo listo Nott? - preguntó Malfoy al llegar – Zabinni y yo nos preguntábamos que te retrasaba tanto.

Si, ¿Acaso no puedes con lunática? Después de que nosotros nos deshicimos del estorbo de su novio – Luna ahogo un grito – tranquila vivirá para verte morir.

No se les ocurra acercársele, no saben de lo que soy capaz. – Luna trato de reprimir las lágrimas.

Creo que no estás en posición de amenazar, después de todo a quien queremos es a ti. - Malfoy se rio después de escuchar a Zabinni

Pueden llevarme no me opondré pero a él no lo lastiman – siempre se sacrificaba por los demás, jamás permitiría que alguien mas sufriera si ella podía tomar su lugar.

Creo Lovegood que te tomaremos la palabra –Nott sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

Ron, Harry y Herms llegaron justo cuando Nott sujetaba a Luna de la cintura para que no escapara, Harry trato de hechizarlos pero Malfoy fue más rápido y los chicos tuvieron que ocultarse.

Ríndete Potter – las risas de los mortifagos eran demasiado espeluznantes – estas luchando una guerra perdida.

Harry quiso enfrentarlos pero al momento de salir ellos ya habían desaparecido llevándose a Luna con ellos.

Se la llevaron – Hermione se abrazó de Ron.

Shh… tranquila – Ron trataba de tranquilizar a su novia – las encontraremos ya verás.

**6**

Se levanto al observar esos espantosos momentos, por qué tuvo que irse y permitir que se volviera tan frío y calculador, ella lo pudo haber salvado de su perdición pero su corazón en ese entonces tenía otro nombre y apellido.

¿Al? ¿Ocurre algo? – él siempre preocupado por sus desvelos de media noche.

No es nada cariño, vuelve a dormir solo necesito un vaso de leche – la castaña se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Siempre tendrían que lidiar con sus pesadillas.

¿Mami? – Su pequeña la miraba desde el marco de la puerta – otra vez tuve pesadillas.

Bueno creo que por esta ocasión papi tendrá que dormir solo – se alejó de la cocina y tomó su pequeña de cuatro años – vamos te contare una historia de princesas.

Ella era lo único que la mantenía de pie y por eso jamás lo volvería a buscar.

Es hora padre – dijo una pelirroja de rulos que vestía un lindo vestido azul turquesa mientras salía a la terraza de la mansión – mañana comenzará.

**7**

¿Estás segura de lo que viste? – un señor de aproximadamente 40 años vestido con ropa de época la miraba con terror en sus ojos – puede que te hayas equivocado.

Jamás me he equivocado cuando se trata de mí, padre. – La estancia familiar tenia un aire sofocante que no le permitía hablar – mañana comenzará mi cuenta regresiva.

Sofía – el señor se acercó – sabes que te quiero pero ¿Es necesario que partas?

Si – se abrazó se a si misma al sentir la brisa de aquel Londres tan antiguo – me quede más de lo esperado y a demás alguien que me ama con todo su ser me está esperando.

Entonces no queda de otra, partirás en poco tiempo. - él se alejó

Cuando él le arruine la vida por completo yo regresaré, es el limite – ella se volteó y miró la mansión – justo aquí – se paro en la entrada – despareceré así como aparecí – sonrió al ver a ese señor – y volveré a verlo.

Espero que te equivoques – él se metió dejándola sola.

Jamás me equivocaría – sus ojos azules se volvieron negros en su totalidad – después de todo por algo soy un oráculo – había llegado el tiempo de volver a su época después de haber pasado dos años en el Londres de mil ochocientos, ahora volvería a terminar con su misión y ser amada de nuevo.

Su cuerpo frágil e inocente dejo de parecerlo, su mirada seguía oscura, su piel siempre nívea ahora estaba mas pálida que la de un muerto y sus rulos siempre rojos como la sangre ahora eran tan dorados como el sol. Ella lo sabía así tenia que ser.


End file.
